


I did what?

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, FTM Levi, FTM transition, Femwin, Fisting, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Trans!Levi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, bottom!levi, chubby Erwin, female!Erwin, nipple sucking, top!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Created within the frame of the Eruri Secret Santa 2017.Prompts I worked with:- Femwin- Trans Levi- Chub- Bottom Levi- Fisting- Micropenis





	I did what?

"Fuck", Levi cries, and she can feel his body tremble as she slowly pulls back her head, a string of saliva connecting her lips with the hot, wet flesh.

"That's it... such a good boy," Erwin huffs as she brushes her hair out of her face and looks up at Levi's face while she nibbles on her lower lip.

Levi's lips are parted, cheeks flushed red, and his chest is moving quickly under shallow breaths.

"Fuuuuck.", Levi moans as his right hand reaches for Erwin's head, fingers grabbing her long, blond locks. "More.", he whines, moving his hips in anticipation.

"You'll get more – plenty more," she purrs as she lowers her head again and lets her teeth wander over the inside of Levi's right thigh, gently biting and sucking on the sensitive skin while Erwin's right hand runs across Levi's abdomen.

His body feels awesome while Erwin's lips find their way towards the center of Levi's body again, gently brushing over soft hair. Her right hand wanders down, scratching Levi's skin, making his body shiver while a soft moan leaves his lips.

“You sound wonderful,” Erwin breathes against his hot flesh before she puts her lips around the center of his lust again. 18 months of testosterone have enlarged his clit to quite an impressive size and Erwin really enjoys sucking on it. His body jerks, back snapping like a bow string as a shiver runs through his body and Erwin can feel muscles twitching, fingernails digging into her scalp as she closes her eyes with a pleased smile.

“Oh god,” Levi groans, and starts to move his hips towards Erwin's mouth. Her whole body reacts to Levi and his reactions – it's addictive to explore this body that is ever-changing since Levi started with testosterone. Muscles and body hair growing, body shaping, voice changing – and yet his heart and soul are still the person that Erwin loves. She feels so honored to be the one close to him while all of this happens.

The fingers of her right hand glide between his thighs and gently play with his wet folds while she intensifies the sucking and starts moving her head – Levi's fingers hardly pull on Erwin's hair, he just wants to hold on to his girlfriend – and she lets her fingers wander further down to spread the muscular cheeks, and Levi starts lifting his legs in anticipation.

“Fuuuuck,” he moans, while Erwin's fingers brush his trembling hole once.

Erwin teases him with nothing more than brushing fingers on his puckered hole and her lips and tongue on his clit.

The room was filled with their lustful sounds and when Erwin reached for the lube on the bed stand, Levi breats in sharply in anticipation.

“Relax for me, will you?”

“Yeah sure – but … I wanna make you feel good too”, Levi whispers and Erwin lifts her eyebrows as she gets herself in an upright position, a smirk crossing her face.

“You're beautiful.” Levi huffs as his eyes wander over Erwin's body, scanning her full breasts and the soft belly. Levi reaches out his right hand, places it on Erwin's wide hip, lets his fingers run over the soft skin towards the center of her body.

“Shit... you're wet.”, Levi bites his lower lip and Erwin starts to lead Levi's hand further between her legs. “Yeah, babe – because you turn me on so much” and starts to move her hips.

Now it was Levi's turn to give his girlfriend red cheeks and uncontrolled shivers through her body while Levi lifts his upper body, pulls Erwin closer and embraces her breasts with his lips.

Erwin's left hand runs through Levi's hair while her right hand wanders between Levi's legs again.

Both are acting and reacting on their lust and desire, bodies and souls touching, melting, becoming one as so often before. Hands and lips are exploring, teasing, feeling and every little reaction carefully observed. Moaning and panting start to mix with mumbled love confessions in between kisses.

Levi's fingers were quite skilled when it came to making his girlfriend come and with every minute her body is heating up more. Her muscles are trembling, sweat starts to run over her body and then she presses her body harder against Levi.

“I'm coming babe, keep doing that,” she moans, and her head falls back as she increases the speed of her hips.

Levi digs his teeth into Erwin's neck, his other hand pinching Erwin's nipple while he could feel her orgasm building up. Muscles twitching, soft skin trembling.

“Fuck... baby, shit,” Erwin moans and then her mind goes black for a moment, climax taking over.

Levi can watch her eyebrows furrowing uncontrolled, her nails scratching over his shoulder, breasts pressing against his body and his fingers get drowned in Erwin's wetness while her body twitches and a uncontrolled moan leaves her throat.

“God, you're so beautiful,” Levi whispers against her skin while Erwin's orgasm slowly fades, letting her body go soft again, voluptuous figure leaning against Levi.

They sit like that for a while. Levi's fingers gently caress Erwin's body while the blond woman took deep breaths and her head leans against Levi's shoulder.

“I love you,” she then whispers against Levi's body, slowly lifting her head and letting her hand run through Levi's neck. “Let me be good for you now. Would you like that?” she suggests and lets her lips run over her boyfriends throat, gently sucking and biting on the skin.

“Mmmhhh yeah... I'd like that,” Levi mumbles while his hands follows Erwin's silhouette before they rest on her hips for a moment.

“Then lay back, baby.” Erwin speaks as she gently pushes against Levi's chest with a suggestive smile on her face.

Levi's excitement comes back within a second – just seeing his beautiful girlfriend with that expression on her face, kneeling between his legs and reaching for the lube again is thrilling to observe.

“Spread your legs, let me see you,” Erwin demands and Levi obeys as he slowly puts his feet further apart.

“Look at that … so wet and messy, I think you need to get properly fucked,” Erwin says while putting and appropriate amount of lube on the fingers of her right hand.

Levi widens his eyes, lips parting as he gulps heavily. “Yes... I think so too,” he almost whispers, heat conquering his body and his face in particular.

Erwin leans over him, left hand get positioned next to Levi's head, breasts touching Levi's abdomen as she slowly leans in for a kiss. Blond, long hair drapes Levi's shoulders as they both embrace the gentleness of the kiss, soft, wet lips and hot tongues playing with each other while Erwin's right hand finds her way between Levi's legs again.

 

The first two fingers fit in Levi easily and while Levi put his hands around Erwin's shoulders, gently caressing the soft skin, he moans against his girlfriends lips: “More... I want more.”

Erwin smirks into the kiss as she lets a third finger glide into Levi, causing her boyfriend to moan with an aroused voice, moving his hips against her hand.

“More....”, he demands after a few moments and Erwin inhales sharply before she starts to push in her forth finger, as she can feel the muscles around her fingers now noticeable tight although she could see and feel that her boyfriend tries to relax.

“You want my fist, don't you? My hard fist in your dripping wet extra hole.”, she hisses as she pulls her head back a bit, fingers remaining still in Levi for a moment.

“Yeah, I want that.”, Levi moans, eyes soaked with lust, hips moving impatiently.

“Tell me what you want, Levi.”, Erwin says.

“I want you to fuck me with your fist.”, her boyfriend declares and Erwin takes a deep breath.

“You're so sexy when you tell me what you want me to do to you.”, she declares and then lowers her head again.

Lips are wandering over Levi's torso, leaving kisses and gentle bites on pale skin while she makes her way down, long hair gently brushing over Levi's skin.

Levi holds his breath, eyes widening as he watches the gentle embrace of his girlfriend. She is so beautiful with her full figure and these intense blue eyes that can look right into your soul. Never before Levi felt as understood and as confident as with Erwin – in every imaginable way.

When Erwin's lips reach Levi's heated middle again, Levi's body jerks for a moment before he falls into a hollow back with a long and noisy breath and then starts to move his hips again.

“Look at you, so eager to fuck yourself with my fingers.”, Erwin breathes against hot skin with a smile before she starts to move her hand inside her boyfriend, spreading her fingers.

“Fuck.”, Levi moans, his hands now clinging into the sheets of the bed.

“Relax, baby. I'll take good care of you.”, Erwin whispers promising as she now completely shifts her position and places her lips around Levi's enlarged clit again, her abdomen flat on the bad, her left hand stabilizing her position as she gently begins to move her hand more.

Fingers are gliding in an out, spreading, rubbing, changing speed and intensity while her lips and tongue suck and lick and nibble on Levi's clit. Blue eyes with a piercing and sharp gaze are directed at Levi's face.

“Oh fffff....”, Levi's eyes widen before he pushes himself onto Erwin's hand. “Fuuuuuck.”, he hisses, eyes rolling back into his head while he tries to relax, knees falling further apart to make it easier to take in all fingers of the hand.

“That's it.... keep breathing.”, Erwin says, voice calm and re-assuring which always helps Levi to keep focused and yet to let go, to give control to his girlfriend.

Levi's moaning is deep, primal almost as he manages to lift his head again to watch his girlfriend fuck him with his whole hand.

“I'm gonna make you come really good.”, Erwin promises with a seductive smile and then puts her lips around the center of Levi's lust again. Sucking, licking, brushing, poking his clit with lips, tongue and teeth while her arm moves.

Her full hand is moving inside of Levi, spreading him, filling him beyond what he thinks would be possible, whenever he breathes out and focusing on the work of her mouth whenever Levi inhales.

Erwin closes her eyes, fully embracing everything Levi has to give her, enjoying this very intimate, lust-driven moment. It is wonderful to share such intimate moments with the person you love.

It didn't take Erwin long to bring Levi to the point where he was about to come. They only recently started to discover stretching and fisting and it seemed to bring Levi over the edge quite quickly. Muscles are twitching, toes curling, his breath starts to stutter, huffing and gasping for air mixed with the deep aroused moaning and then Levi's hand reach for Erwin's hair, letting the woman open her eyes.

“I'm coming.”, Levi whispers breathlessly, eyebrows furrowing while he starts to glide over into losing control over his body. Erwin moves his hands a few more times, carefully observing every little twitch and reaction of Levi's body.

“Fuuuuuuuck. Pull... out.”, Levi hisses, fingernails digging into Erwin's scalp.

Erwin pulls her hand back, lips and tongue sucking and licking on Levi's clit for a few more moments until her boyfriend's body stiffens.

Levi widens his eyes when Erwin removes her hand and leaves him with a gaping emptiness – and that is just what he needs after being stretched so much and what kicks him over the edge.

His head falls back, hips pressing against Erwin's face and with a long moan his orgasm rolls through his body, letting his muscles twitch and relax.

~~~

“I did _what_?”

“You passed out.”

“Bullshit.

Erwin smiles and lets her hand run through Levi's hair.

“No, I promise. You didn't react to anything for about a minute?”

Levi didn't reply as he understands that his girlfriend is telling the truth. With a mischievous smile he lets his hands ran over Erwin's chest, making his girlfriend shiver gently.

“Well... let's see if I can also make you lose consciousness.”, Levi smirks and leans in to unite their lips for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
